


Gryffindor Caffé

by DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Festival Top!Draco 2016, M/M, No hay magia, Top!Draco 2016, Vanilla, Violencia moderada, Y cursilerías, se aman, sólo drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands/pseuds/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Harry Potter es  dueño del “Gryffindor Caffé” en una pequeña ciudad universitaria. Vive una vida normal y feliz hasta el día en que le vende una taza de a un hombre rubio del que queda prendado en seguida.  </p><p>Draco Malfoy es un joven y exitoso actor de cine, con millones de dólares y de apasionadas fanáticas tras él, pero Draco ya no disfruta actuar y busca replantear su vida en un nuevo lugar, lo primero que necesita, sin embargo,  es encontrar una buena taza de café.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gryffindor Caffé

**Author's Note:**

> Esta Historia participa en el festival Top!Draco 2016 celebrado por las páginas “I Love Bottom Harry” y “We Love Drarry”.  
> El tema era universos alternos, así que este es bastante alterno.
> 
> También publicada en Amor Yaoi.

Cuando Harry se levantó esa mañana sabía que tendría un buen día. Todos los días son buenos cuando amas tu trabajo, sus padres creían en eso y él también. Por eso cuando llegó la hora de decidir qué hacer con su vida pidió un préstamo al banco y abrió su propia cafetería cerca del campus dónde estudio administración. El lugar pronto se volvió popular, muchos de sus amigos lo frecuentaban y el ambiente juvenil y jovial, la alta calidad de su café y los precios accesibles lo convirtieron rápidamente en el favorito de los estudiantes. Harry pudo pagar completamente al banco dentro del primer año de servicio.

Ahora, a sus 27 años y luego de 3 años con la cafetería podía darse el lujo de llegar a medio día, seguro de que sus empleados tendrían todo el orden. Disfrutaba sus productos, disfrutaba de ver a sus clientes satisfechos y disfrutaba de ayudar a otros. Sus empleados eran muchas veces gente del vecindario que necesitaba trabajar desesperadamente. Madres solteras, estudiantes embarazadas, chicos tratando de pagar su carrera o dejar alguna adicción. Harry los ayudaba, incluso a los que habían cometido errores en el pasado. Su fe había sido recompensada hasta ahora con empleados fieles que mostraban su agradecimiento creando una pequeña familia con sus compañeros y jefe.

Era un lugar muy agradable, moderno. Los muros blancos decorados con rojo y dorado, la pared detrás del mostrador tenía un enorme león y las letras “Gyffindor Caffe”, el logotipo de la empresa. Tenían platos con agua y comida junto a las mesas de afuera para los clientes con mascotas, prestaban juegos de mesa o libros y hacían colectas para los necesitados y ofrecían café gratis a las personas sin hogar que necesitaban algo que los levantara para una entrevista de trabajo. Todos adoraban la cafetería, era un refugio de paz en medio de un mundo cada vez más hostil, un lugar dónde todo era relajante, siempre en crecimiento, siempre cambiante y sin embargo siempre consistente. Harry estaba orgulloso.

Ese día tendría que abrir el mismo, Agatha tenía que llevar a su pequeño hijo al médico, Harry no preguntaba pero sabía que el niño estaba muy enfermo, una de esas enfermedades que nadie sabe cómo curar, jamás le reclamaría algo así, le dio permiso de inmediato y despertó a las 5 para abrir la tienda el mismo a las 6:30 en punto. Parecía un horario poco razonable, pero atendía el flujo de estudiantes que tenían clase a las 7 am, luego había un par de horas de calma hasta que llegaran los empleados de empresas cercanas por algo que les diera pila antes de entrar a trabajar a las nueve.

La rutina era algo que Harry adoraba, preparó las mesas, relleno el dispensador de servilletas, dio una barrida a la banqueta y lleno los platos de afuera de agua. Sentía el cabello alborotado acariciarle la nuca y el delantal rojo del uniforme de la tienda muy ligero sin estar lleno de pedidos, pajillas y crema para café. Cuando los primeros clientes llegaron fue casi muy fácil perderse en el ajetreo de atender a los estudiantes con prisa que tomaban cosas de las repisas y las llevaban al mostrador en intercambios que no tomaban más de 5 minutos si Harry se daba prisa.

—Harry, necesitas tomarte unos días de descanso de la cafetería. —Su mejor amiga, Hermione, le dijo esa mañana-

 

 

—Lo haré cuando tú dejes de inscribir tantas materias que pasas 16 horas en el campus.

—No es lo mismo. —Reprochó ella, sonrojada. — ¿Hace cuánto que no sales con alguien?

—Herm eso no…

—Desde Cedric, Harry, creo que es tiempo de darte otra oportunidad.

—Espero que se te enfrié el café, largo de aquí. —Dijo el moreno, dándole su expreso doble. La chica lo señalo mientras se alejaba.

— ¡No hemos terminado de hablar de esto, Harry Potter!

Cuando daban más o menos las 7:30 y el ritmo bajaba Harry rellenaba las galletas, los panecillos y los sándwiches para el siguiente grupo de clientes. Se sentó detrás de la barra, recuperando energía, Agatha no debería tardar en llegar, sin duda necesitaría ayuda. Escuchó la campanita de la puerta sonar y se puso de pie, sonriendo. Pero no era Agatha, era un chico, probablemente de su edad, el día estaba nublado, pero lucía muy extraño en ese atuendo de chamarra de cuero, gorro y los lentes oscuros que el muchacho llevaba puestos. Se acercó al mostrador, era más alto que él, y Harry pudo adivinar su musculatura por debajo de la ropa, sus facciones eran rectas y masculinas, de piel pálida y cenicienta y un mechón de pelo rubio escapaba rebelde sobre su frente. Se quitó las gafas y Harry perdió el aliento ante sus ojos plateados, demasiado hermosos, tan irreales como ese dios griego que por algún motivo había terminado comprando en su negocio. Debía estar conteniendo la respiración porque tuvo que respirar agitado antes de preguntar.

—Buenos días, ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

—Buenos… Sí, en realidad sí, no encontré otra cafetería abierta a esta hora… Quiero un capuchino de caramelo. Leche deslactosada, doble espuma.

—Caramelo, claro. ¿Te gustan las cosas dulces? —Preguntó Harry mientras comenzaba a prepararlo, el chico se recargó en la barra y le sonrió, sus dientes, perlas blancas y perfectas, se asomaron por debajo de sus perfectos labios. Mierda, Harry nunca había usado tantas veces la palabra “perfecto” para describir a alguien.

—Bastante.

—No eres de por aquí, jamás te había visto.

—Me recordarías de haberme visto antes. —No era una pregunta, Harry no se dejó amedrentar.

—Probablemente, no siempre entra gente tan guapa al café.

—Alguien acaba de ganarse la propina. —Respondido divertido y dejó un billete en el tarro de las propinas. — ¿Cuánto café tengo que comprar para que me digas tu nombre?

—Son 3.95… Y es Harry. — Dijo tapando cuidadosamente el vasito de papel y ofreciéndole una servilleta.

—Harry. —Harry se mordió el labio, su nombre sonaba mucho menos común y aburrido de los labios de ese desconocido. El chico destapo el café para revolverlo con una pajilla y le dio un sorbo, Harry estaba volviéndose loco, un impulso nació en su pecho, el de besarlo y lamer la espuma que dejó un blanco bigote sobre sus labios, el chico hizo algo mucho mejor, pasando su rosada lengua y lamiéndolo el mismo. Eso fue suficiente para hacerle desviar la mirada, sentía una presión en los pantalones que poco tenía que ver con que fueran ajustados.

—Delicioso. —Dejó un billete en la barra, pero se negó a tomar el cambio cuando Harry se lo ofreció. Mientras las hordas de hombres y mujeres de traje comenzaban a llenar el local, Harry lo vio sentarse en una sección alejada de todos, junto a una ventana, y leer un grueso montón de hojas.  Agatha llegó disculpándose mientras corría detrás de la barra para ayudarlo. Cuando la marea se calmó y Harry dirigió la vista de vuelta a su esquina el muchacho había desaparecido. De la forma más estúpida se dio cuenta de que él no había preguntado su nombre.

Normalmente anotaba el nombre del cliente en el vaso, pero siendo el único parecía demasiado problema. Bueno él nunca había sido bueno maquilando planes para conquistar a la gente, su única relación seria, Cedric, había empezado porque el mismo Cedric lo había invitado a salir.

Paseos que se convirtieron en cenas, cenas que terminaban en su departamento o algún hotel, teniendo sexo que ahora se le antojaba terriblemente vacío. Al final Cedric lo había dejado por la odiosa de Cho Chang y se había olvidado por completo de él. Ya volvería, rogándole, Harry esperaba que fuera así sólo por tener el placer de decirle que no, casi podía saborear esa ridícula venganza.

Tal vez, por su propio bien, tendría que ser más malicioso, y asegurarse de averiguar el nombre de su Chico Caramelo.

\-----000-----

El Chico Caramelo iba al café a diario, si iba por la mañana llegaba al cuarto para las ocho sin falta, si lo hacía en la tarde era siempre a las 7 y cuarto. Siempre capuchino de caramelo en la mañana, pero en la tarde experimentaba con cualquier bebida fría que ofreciera su menú. Soda Italiana, Smothie de frutas de temporada, frapuchino, té.

Con los empleados alrededor Harry tardo casi dos semanas en armarse de valor, y la primera mañana que estuvo a solas en el café se decidió a actuar. Había un par de clientes en las mesas, pero cuando su Chico Caramelo entró era el único en la barra.

—Harry, buenos días.

—Para ti, también…—Harry tardó más de lo normal en preparar el café, respirando nervioso, no tenía idea lo que Draco miraba tan interesado, pero sus ojos lo tenían nervioso y sus manos temblaban, avergonzándolo. — Sa… sabes me di cuenta de que no sé tu nombre.

—No necesito un nombre…—Dijo misteriosamente, Harry lo miró con una expresión de hastío.

—Ah, así que lo tuyo es jugar al misterio. No me digas, te llamas Phyllis o algo así y te avergüenza.

—Hoy estás muy parlanchín.

—No puedo llamarte Chico Caramelo por siempre.

—No suena nada mal. —Se puso las gafas de nuevo cuando Harry le dio el café, y estuvo a punto de marcharse cuando Harry le tomó del brazo.

—Oh…yo… Pensé que podrías tener hambre…—Mierda, le soltó de inmediato, ser tan impulsivo un día lo mataría, pero no quería que se fuera, no sin saber un poco más de él, mirarlo un poco más a los ojos, perderse en esos hermosos y algo tristes posos de plata líquida. — Ten…

Dejó un panecillo de chocolate frente a él, debía estar rojo como la sangre, no se atrevió a mirarse en el reflejo de la maquina a su lado. Caramelo sonrió, como amaba su sonrisa, pero cuando intentó sacar más dinero Harry lo detuvo.

—No, va por cuenta de la casa.

—No creo que al dueño le agrade que regales así comida.

—Te aseguro que no le va a importar…

—En ese caso… gracias, huele delicioso. —Hizo una pausa extraña, abrió la boca para decir algo un par de veces, al final suspiró y le susurró antes de irse.

—Es Draco, mi nombre…

\-----000------

—Draco, Draco… ese nombre me suena. —Dijo Hermione, sentada junto a él en una de las mesas del café más tarde esa misma noche, a su lado su amiga Luna pasaba las hojas de una revista sin mostrar mucho interés, Harry no entendía porque las compraba si rara vez hacia caso a su contenido, las dejaba en el montón de papel que Harry enviaba al centro de reciclaje a fin de mes.

— ¿Crees que sea falso? —Preguntó Harry. — Es tan guapo, Herm, deberías verlo, y sus ojos… Dios…

—Pues sí que te ha dado duro ¿eh? —Respondió divertida. — No creo que te diera un nombre falso… es decir ¿Qué ganaría con mentirte?

—No es que haya intentado nada, es decir, no tengo idea si coquetea conmigo, pero casi estoy seguro de que no es así.

—Oh, Harry tu no sabrías si están coqueteando contigo aunque llevaran un letrero al cuello. —Espetó su amiga. — Si viene todos los días no creo que sea sólo por el ambiente. ¿Cómo dices que luce?

—Perfecto, alto, cabello rubio platinado, ojos grises, tiene los labios delgados pero lucen tan suaves, me parece que tiene algo tatuado en la muñeca, y casi puedo asegurarte de que no tiene ni una gota de grasa, si vieras la ropa que usa… Mierda, Hermione, quisiera arrancársela…

—Oh —Luna soltó un chillido extraño y ambos voltearon a verla, Había dejado de pasar las páginas y miraba una fotografía intensamente. — ¿Así?

— ¿De qué…?  No puede ser.

— ¿De qué hablan?

Ese era Draco sin duda, claro que lucía muy diferente. Con un elegante traje y el cabello perfectamente peinado, parado en una alfombra roja, rodeado de luces, cámaras y el póster de una película romántica de la que era protagonista. Sonreía de forma que a Harry se le antojó falsa, especialmente comprada con la forma en que sonreía cuando estaban juntos. ¿Estar juntos? ¡Sí sólo le había vendido café! A una famosa estrella de cine. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que eso sucediera y más de una vez?

— ¡Es él, es él ese es Draco, con razón su cara se me hacía tan familiar!

— ¿Estas de broma? ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿EL Draco Malfoy? Harry, tendrías que haberlo reconocido, el sujeto está en todas partes.

—Yo no veo sus películas, no tengo porque mierda saberme su cara de memoria.

— ¿Qué hace en un pueblo en medio de la nada como este? Pensarías que estaría en Los Ángeles, en Nueva York, Londres… no sé, algún importante centro cultural.

—Ni idea…

—Tiene los ojos muy tristes ¿verdad? — Dijo Luna, completamente ajena a la discusión, Harry miró de nuevo la foto, a ese Draco que sonreía con los labios pero no con la mirada. Sin duda Luna tenía razón. ¿Qué podría tener tan triste a alguien con tanto? Harry sabía muy bien que el dinero no te garantizaba felicidad, pero vaya que lo hacía mucho más fácil.

—¡Harry, esto es increíble, deberías invitarlo a salir!

—¿Estás loca? —Chilló el aludido, no, de ninguna manera un sujeto como ese se fijaría en el, Draco que estaba rodeado de modelos de pasarela y actores famosos. — No, de ninguna manera.

—Oh vamos, Harry. ¿Qué tienes que perder?

¿Qué tenía que perder? Nada, en realidad. ¿Qué es lo peor que podía pasar? Draco podría decirle que no, que no le interesaba salir con un don nadie, tal vez Harry estaba leyendo cosas dónde no las había y el sujeto no era gay, tal vez sólo le interesaba ser amigable con el sujeto que le vendía café todos los días. Eran casi las 10 de la noche cuando decidió cerrar la tienda. Los últimos empleados se habían ido a casa a eso de las 9 y Harry había terminado de barrer y limpiar las mesas por su cuenta, disfrutando de la calma que ofrecía el silencio de un local vacío, el silencio que parecía querer dominarlo todo luego de pasar el día sepultado bajo el cuchicheo de los clientes y el murmullo de sus vidas.

Cerró la puerta principal y estaba guardando las llaves en su morral cuando una sombra detrás de él lo sobresaltó. Por un segundo creyó que iban a asaltarlo, ya le había sucedido antes, por eso había cámaras de seguridad dentro de la tienda, incluso una alarma de robo que enviaba mensaje a la policía. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta suspiro entre aliviado y agotado al apuesto muchacho de cabello cobrizo que le sonreía caninamente.

—Hey, lindura.

—Cedric, ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

— ¡Oh, vamos, Harry! No seas así conmigo. —Cedric era muy guapo, como siempre le sucedía Harry se había sentido atraído por su hermoso rostro, el muchacho sonrió y puso una mano en la puerta cerrada, atrapando a Harry contra esta. Había algo de gente en la calle pero nadie pareció prestarles atención mientras seguían con sus vidas. — Mejor ven y dame un besito.

— ¡Estás idiota! —Chilló Harry empujándolo, Cedric frunció el ceño mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y lo arrojaba de nuevo contra la pared. Harry estaba ahora muy alerta. Con la distancia reducida Harry podía oler la cerveza en su pecho y sus labios.  — ¿Estás… ebrio?

—Ebrio, pero de amor, cariño, de melancolía, me haces mucha falta.

—Debiste pensar eso antes de largarte con la zorra de Chang, ahora déjame ir.

—No lo haré, venga Harry podemos ser como antes. ¿Ya no recuerdas lo mucho que te hacía gozar?

—Cedric, por todos los cielos… Estoy viendo a alguien más. —Mintió, esperando que fuera suficiente para disuadirlo, pero no lo fue.

— ¿Quién? Voy a partirle la cara.

—Adelante, quiero verte intentarlo, borrachito. — Murmuró alguien detrás de ellos. Cedric volteó a mirarlo con el desafío tatuado en la mirada, pero la determinación que encontró en el rostro de Draco sólo era comparable a la sorpresa que mostraba el de Harry.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para meterte en lo que no te importa.? — Cedric lo siguió con la mirada, como un animal al acecho, Harry vio a Draco moverse con cautela hasta estar junto a él y rodearle con los brazos. Su cuerpo entero se tensó, no como desagrado, más bien con la necesidad de sentir más, de profundizar ese contacto. Draco recargó la barbilla sobre su cabeza, en un gesto cariñoso que tomó al moreno con la guardia baja y que cedió de inmediato.

—No te creo nada, Harry ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Creo que es momento de que te vayas.

—No puedes decirme que hacer… No eres novio de Harry, yo lo soy. —Replicó Cedric, Draco había perdido la paciencia.

— ¿En serio? Creo que su novio haría esto.

Entendió lo que sucedería muy tarde,  No que hubiera querido evitar el beso que Draco le dio, dejando a Cedric tieso de rabia y sin duda confundido, plantado en el suelo frente a ellos en perfecto silencio. Oh, los labios de Draco eran todo lo que Harry había soñado, suaves, ardientes, moviéndose con destreza y haciéndole sentir en las nubes, no era para nada un beso casto, o dulce, era producto de una pasión tan desenfrenada como la que el sentía mientras correspondía. Cedric retrocedió pero le hizo una seña obscena antes de largarse, gritando algo que a Harry le sonó como “ _Que te jodan, no conseguirás nada mejor que yo_.” Impresionante lo que un buen trago puede hacerle a un hombre aparentemente decente como Diggory. Aparentemente, esa era la palabra clave, después de todo le había puesto los cuernos, se había burlado de lo que sentía por él. El beso termino demasiado pronto, y con Draco disculpándose.

—Lo siento, pensé que jamás se iría… No supe que más hacer…

Harry no hizo señal de haberle escuchado, aferrándose a su rostro y besándole de nuevo en un acto tan impulsivo como agradable. Draco parecía confundido, pero correspondió de forma apasionada y candente, sintió una lengua explorar su propia boca,  la suya  danzando con una ajena y Harry podía sentir el bulto en sus pantalones crecer de forma escandalosa. Sus besos bajaron por su cuello y hasta sus clavículas, volviéndose en un toque cada vez más íntimo.

—Draco…

— ¿Harry?

—No… Aquí no… Vivo a un par de cuadras…

— ¿Estás seguro? Yo…

—Cállate. —Rogó y el rubio le regaló una carcajada limpia.

Caminar hasta su departamento fue muy difícil. ¿Qué mierda hacía? El nunca tenia sexo en la primera cita, y eso definitivamente no contaba como una cita. Pero ahí estaba, apenas cerrando la puerta tras ellos cuando Draco ya había saltado sobre él y volvía a devorar su boca como un náufrago hambriento, la ropa desapareció en segundos y ambos sabían que no llegarían hasta la habitación. Draco lo tumbó en el sillón y sus dedos, largos y fríos, pasaron por sus pezones, su cuello y su boca. El impulso de lamerlos pudo más que el pudor, y cuando Draco estuvo satisfecho los llevó a su entrada, abriéndole con cuidado sin dejar de besarlo y atesorando cada sobrecogedor gemido que Harry dejaba ir. Tenía mucho tiempo sin algo de acción y ahora la tendría con un completo extraño que además era una famosa estrella de cine.

Ese pensamiento envió una nueva ola de sensaciones directo a su entre pierna, pero fue poco comparado al calor que sintió cuando Draco se alineó a su cuerpo y lo penetró hasta el fondo con una estocada certera. Mierda, el infeliz sí que la tenía grande, y por la forma en que se movía, completamente entregado, dedicado a golpear su próstata y hacerlo delirar de placer, se notaba que sabía cómo usarla. En minutos Harry estaba convertido en un fideo, sus miembros demasiado débiles para seguirle aferrando al sillón o a su cintura mientras Draco continuaba ese bombeo intenso.

Echó la cabeza hacía atrás, no sintió el hilito de saliva que corría por sus labios abiertos en una perfecta “o” como la que Draco delineaba en su entrada una y otra vez, era demasiado, iba a venirse, lo sabía, era inevitable. No quería evitarlo, quería entregarse a esa extraña fantasía dónde era digno de alguien famoso, de su tiempo y de su entrega.

—Dra… Draco…—Susurró jadeante, el rubio agradeció su auto control, de lo contrario se habría venido de inmediato ante su nombre, dicho en ese punto anterior a la locura. — Vas a, mierda, vas a hacer que… ah, me venga, Draco, sí, justo ahí…

—Dilo… —Murmuró Draco, su voz deliciosamente rasposa y excitada. — Di mi nombre, Harry… Harry…

—Ah, espera… Draco… ¡Draco! —Efectivamente, imposible, Draco pegó su frente a la suya, y Harry saboreó la vista de su hermoso rostro sonrojado e hirviendo por él antes de correrse entre ellos, empapando sus cuerpos y llevando al mismo Draco al límite.

—Joder… Harry…

—Sí…está bien, Draco…— Concedió cerrando los ojos, dejando que las olas del orgasmo lo azotaran con violencia. — Dentro… por favor.

—Mierda… —Maldijo una última vez antes de soltar un gemido ronco y gutural, el moreno no creía que fuera posible sentirse aún más lleno, voluptuosamente forzado al límite, pero así fue. Casi se sintió muy vacío cuando Draco salió suavemente de su cuerpo, dejando escurrir su semilla entre sus piernas.

—Debes pensar que soy un cualquiera…—Dijo Harry cuando hubo recuperado el aliento, Draco había posado la cabeza en su pecho y respiraba agitado. — No suelo hacer estas cosas…

—No lo creo, y si lo fueras no me importaría. —Respondió, besándole el pecho. Se incorporó y le ofreció una mano. — Creo que deberías prestarme tu baño y tu cama.

Se asearon antes de acostarse, una vez pasada la adrenalina inicial el agotamiento se hizo presente, Harry casi había olvidado el largo día que había tenido, pero no sabía si acurrucarse contra Draco o no. Ahora guardaban un silencio cálido, si bien con muchas preguntas en medio. Harry se giró, dándole la espalda y el otro lo rodeo con los brazos, besándole el hombro y presionándole contra su espalda. Luego de tanto tiempo de dormir solo, aquel contacto era casi divino.

\----0000-----

Harry solía ser muy cuidadoso cuando se entregaba a alguien, pero Draco había sido la excepción desde el día uno. Luego de esa noche juntos el hielo definitivamente se había roto. Harry no tenía que pesar cada minuto en el café, y la verdad es que cuando estaba con Draco tampoco le apetecía hacerlo. Pasaban horas charlando, sobre los padres de Harry y sobre la larga familia de actores de Draco. Sobre sus libros favoritos, escuchando música a la luz de la luna en la terraza del departamento de Draco o comiendo pizza de microondas sobre el toldo de su auto. Draco, y pronto quedó muy claro, no estaba acostumbrado a vivir a solas, y tampoco estaba acostumbrado a que nadie a su alrededor quisiera algo de él.

Los amigos de Harry lo aceptaron de inmediato, incluso si llevaba gorra y gafas a cualquier lugar, pero no les interesaba su dinero, pagaban sus propias cuentas y sus gastos. Se divertían con él, bromeaban, parecía que llevaban toda la vida de conocerse por la forma en que Draco de pronto tenía cientos de apodos, recibía golpes en el hombro y compartía ese ridículo saludo secreto que Ron le enseñaba a todos los de su pequeño grupo. Mientras más tiempo pasaban juntos, a solas, en la cama y fuera de ella Draco sonreía más y más, y Harry sentía que su pecho se oprimía dolorosamente cada vez que Draco se perdía en las inmensidades de su pensamiento y su mirada volvía a ser esa gélida indiferencia que veía en las fotografías que adornaban revistas y sitios de chismes en internet.

 Fue cosa de un par de meses para que Draco se abriera completamente, sobre cómo despreciaba a su familia y el peso que ponían sobre su carrera, sobre cómo la gente con la que salía siempre quería algo, dinero, publicidad, contactos. Harry no era mala persona, y aunque le agradaban los regalos y las citas la verdad es que hasta que lo menciono ni había pensado en que Draco debía tener mucho dinero. Pero este estaba acostumbrado a eso, dolorosamente consiente que era poco más que una extensión del linaje familiar, un arma de doble filo, que le abría muchas puertas menos las que quería cruzar.

Sinceramente si el sujeto fuera pobre no podría importarle menos. Cuando cumplieron 4 meses juntos, recargado en su regazo mientras Draco leía lo que ahora sabía era el guion de una película, se dio cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él.

— ¿Es bueno? —Preguntó.

—No realmente, no. —Respondió Draco, sin verlo a la cara Harry sentía su decepción.

—Pues entonces sigamos esperando, seguro que te llegará algo mejor. ¿Draco?

—No, lo dudo mucho, cariño. — Harry disfruto del sobre nombre, pero no pudo sonreír, Draco parecía demasiado tenso.

—No digas eso… Te han llegado 4 ofertas en dos meses.

—Ofertas… No, me ha llegado basura. —Dijo lanzando el pesado volumen contra la pared. Harry se incorporó sobresaltado. — Yo estudié artes dramáticas, cuatro años. Hice teatro desde los 14 años, sabía que quería ser actor, poco tenía que ver con mi familia… Quería actuar en obras intrigantes con personajes complejos, cosas que sorprenderían a la gente. Pero no soy tonto, Harry. Sé que no soy lo suficientemente bueno.

—Draco...

—No digas nada, es cierto. No soy tan bueno como para ganar un premio, no soy tan bueno como para que me ofrezcan papeles como los que interpreta la gente para ganar esos premios. Soy guapo, vacío y popular. Le gusto a la gente, pensé que sería mi boleto para entrar, una comedia romántica aquí y por allá, la adaptación de una novela romántica por acullá. Se suponía que sería cosa de meses, para hacer dinero, para darme a conocer.  Ahora estoy atrapado, atrapado en el mismo papel, en el hombre guapo que se enamora de la chica bonita y viven felices para siempre.

—No hay nada de malo en eso. —Dijo Harry. Draco se había sentado en la cama y el moreno se acercó a besar su hombro desnudo. — A todos nos gustan los finales felices.

—He hecho casi 16 películas desde que empecé a actuar. He sido el galán de las últimas 10. El que termina teniendo todo lo que siempre quiso. — Se dio la vuelta y le beso los labios, Harry se acomodó con las piernas alrededor de su cintura antes de profundizar el beso y sonreírle tontamente. — Pero en ese tiempo eres la primera persona que me hace sentir tan idiota como los tipos que interpreto… tan feliz que podría hacer algo estúpido por ti…

— ¿Podrías eh? ¿Debería olvidarme de que llegues al café un día con una docena de rosas y una canción de George Michael sonando detrás?

—Puedo comprarte rosas, no te ofrezco nada más.

Ambos rieron, la risa de Draco era cantarina, preciosa. Harry suspiró, mirándole a los ojos. No quería que el ambiente fuera pesado diciéndole de pronto “te amo”.

—Anda, galán, tengo hambre, vayamos por comida china.

—Ni de broma, comimos china la última vez, tailandesa esta vez.

Discutieron sobre que comerían el tiempo que les tomó vestirse y bajar hasta el bonito convertible de Draco, pero ninguno pareció sorprendido cuando terminaron en la comida china nuevamente. Harry trató de ocultar su sonrisa de triunfo mientras caminaban de vuelta al auto, Draco parecía más bien resignado a su lado, sonriendo ampliamente con las gafas oscuras sobre la cabeza y la gorra entre los dedos.  Le abrió la puerta, inclinándose para besarlo. Harry hubiera querido que durara un poco más, pero una insistente voz y un flash enceguecedor fueron suficiente para distraerlo, se frotó los ojos molesto.

— ¡Draco! Sonríe.

— ¿En serio, amigo? —Se quejó el rubio, irritado, cubriendo a Harry tanto como fue posible con su propio cuerpo. Harry nunca había visto un paparazzi ni sabía que esperar, parecía un sujeto muy normal si podías ignorar la cámara de miles de dólares que tenía en las manos y que ahora apuntaba directo a su rosto mientras hacía toda clase de preguntas.

— ¿Es tu novio? ¿Es serio? ¿Qué sucedió con Lina Parks? ¿Es cierto que te ofrecieron el Estelar de “Corazón Abierto? Draco, dame algo.

No era el único, de pronto tres de ellos parloteaban a su alrededor. Aquello realmente no le iba, Draco hizo su mejor esfuerzo por meterlo en el auto en una pieza sin agredir a nadie, Harry estaba muy incómodo, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, mucho menos por cosas sobre las que no tenía ningún control. Draco tomó un camino ridículamente largo a casa. “Para despistarlos”. La noche fue agradable, comiendo juntos frente al televisor, teniendo sexo en la regadera, un “te amo” atrapado en sus labios que se sentía todavía menos listo para dejar salir. Pero cuando se levantó para ir a trabajar al día siguiente la cosa no fue mejor.

Salió al cuarto para las 8 y una parvada de paparazzi saltó sobre él, algunos con cámaras de video, otros tomaban fotografías, todos gritaban y le preguntaban cosas, su nombre, su relación con Draco, sobre si tenían sexo, con qué frecuencia.

—Por favor, déjenme ir… — Musitó irritado, caminando tan rápido como podía. Maldijo su idea de un espacio abierto, la cafetería era básicamente muros de cristal, para dejar entrar la luz, pero ahora dejaba pasar los flashes violentamente.

—Lárguense de aquí o les juró que llamaré a la policía, inútiles! —Les grito Hermione, intentando pasar entre el gentío, Harry la miró con hastió. —Asumo que ya saben lo que sucede con Draco.

—Esto es una locura, me siguen a todas partes, hacen preguntas invasivas, uno de ellos me jaló el cabello.

—Ay Harry, ignóralos, estoy segura de que se aburrirán de ti en un par de días.

Pero era imposible, con o sin Draco Harry siempre llevaba una sombra, cuando hacía las compras, cuando trabajaba en al café, cuando acariciaba un perro en la calle, siempre había alguien detrás. Las cosas en el café no estaban mejor. Harry había perdido casi la mitad de su clientela por culpa de este acoso, la gente no entraba a la tienda para no sentirse observada o bien porque los reporteros bloqueaban constantemente las puertas. Harry había llamado a la policía un par de veces para moverlos, pero el daño que estaban causando consumía sus recursos lentamente, estaba perdiendo dinero.

Draco también le aseguró que lo dejarían en paz, eventualmente. Que siempre se aburrían, que nadie era tan interesante como para mantenerlos intrigados, y Harry de verdad intentó créele, su vida con Draco seguía siendo mucho mejor que sin él. No podían salir con la misma frecuencia, no sin el rubio irritándose y preguntándose como sabían en que pueblo perdido había ido a caer.  Para cuando terminó su quinto mes juntos Harry seguía actuando como el perfecto idiota enamorado, pero le preocupaba su negocio, no tuvo que preocuparse mucho después de aquél programa.

Estaban tumbados en el sillón, Draco estaba recostado en sus piernas y Harry le acariciaba distraídamente el cabello mientras cambiaba de canal con la otra mano, no se habría detenido en ese programa de espectáculos si no hubiera visto su cara, un flash familiar en un canal que le era desconocido.

—Harry, sería mejor que no…

— ¿Qué sabemos de este chico? — Preguntaba un presentador con el cabello teñido.

— ¡Nada! Salió de la nada. Trabaja en una cafetería, usa ropa horrible (Harry se sintió un poco mal) y no tiene ni auto. ¿Cómo sabemos que es algo formal?

—Tiene que serlo, digo Draco le ha dicho a muchos de nuestros reporteros que dejen en paz a “su novio”. Sin embargo el mencionado no ha hecho declaraciones algunas, la familia de Draco tampoco estaba enterada de su relación.

— ¿Fueron a preguntarle a mis padres? —Gimió Draco, en la pantalla un hombre rubio de cabello largo idéntico al de Draco negaba saber incluso que su hijo estaba en un pueblo pequeño y vulgar como ese.

—El señor Malfoy también ha declarado que recibió una propuesta para “Corazón Abierto”, adaptación cinematográfica de la novela más vendida de los últimos 2 años, a petición de sus millones de admiradoras que parecen desearlo en ese papel. El muchacho ha asegurado que no está del todo conforme con el papel y que preferiría continuar su retiro temporal en compañía de su pareja hasta que termine el verano.

—Que desperdicio de talento. — Decía una mujer mayor con muchas cirugías. — Que le enseñe a vestirse antes de ir por ahí dejando trabajos por él, terminaran pobres y mal vestidos…

Draco apagó el televisor y se incorporó en el sillón, Harry parecía en el punto medio entre la irritación y la tristeza.

—No les hagas caso, les encanta decir tonterías,  yo jamás veo estos programas y…

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Sí, claro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Sé que no estás trabajando, sé que pasas todo el día conmigo y cuando no estás haciendo llamadas y leyendo guiones. ¿Por qué viniste aquí? No hay nada en este pueblo además del campus universitario, pero no viniste a estudiar.

—Eran vacaciones.

— ¿Aquí? No en alguna hermosa ciudad ni una playa exótica, en un pueblo universitario perdido en medio del país. Draco, no soy idiota.

—No es una mentira. —Se defendió. — Quería algo de paz. Desde que era un niño me siguen,  no hay un momento de mi vida que no esté en video o en las revistas, mis padres aman la atención de la presa pero yo no, quisiera poder ir a comer alitas sin tener que responderle a 14 grupos de veganos por hacerlo, quisiera sentirme normal por una vez. Así que busque el pueblo más remoto y poco artístico de todo el país y terminé aquí.

—Gracias…

—No pretendía ofender, en fin el lugar era perfecto. Nadie sabía quién era o no les importaba, podía salir a la calle, comprar en las tiendas…pedirle café a un chico guapo detrás de la barra.

—Tonto…—Murmuró Harry sonrojándose, Draco le beso la mejilla con dulzura.

—Lo estaba disfrutando, ser anónimo… He ganado mucho dinero, Harry, podría dejar de trabajar, no volver a hacerlo en toda mi vida y aun así tendría suficiente para llenarte de lujos.

—Tsk, no lo haces por mí. —Se rio el moreno, empujándolo.

—No, eso es verdad. Lo hago por mí. —Suspiró. — Nunca he sido tan feliz como aquí, nunca había tenido amigos de verdad, nunca había salido con alguien como tú, desinteresado, satisfecho, algo tonto…

— ¡Oye! ¿Podemos volver a los cumplidos? —Draco lo besó de nuevo.

—No quiero volver a esa vida…prefiero quedarme aquí, contigo.

—Draco…

—Te amo, Harry…— El moreno abrió mucho los ojos, Draco se perdió en la sorpresa de aquellas hermosas esmeraldas y sintió ganas de llorar cuando le respondió.

—Te amo, Draco.

\-----000-----

Si Harry creía que su vida sería difícil con los reporteros no tenía idea del poder de las fanáticas. Luego de que esa reportera insinuara que Harry era la razón por la que Draco dudaba en aceptar el papel en esa ridícula película había comenzado a recibir mucha correspondencia. Trataba como podía de ocultársela a su novio, realmente no deseaba darle más motivos de preocupación ahora que la prensa se había calmado y las cosas en al café comenzaban a mejorar.

Muchas cartas eran mensajes de odio, profundo odio escrito con trazos violentos en pluma negra, manchas de tinta por todas partes. Harry quemaba todas en el incinerador de basura detrás de su edificio cada noche. Luego llegaron los paquetes, rosas secas, animales muertos, cartas con trozos de vidrío o rasuradoras entre las páginas, al final dejó de abrirlas por completo. Lo que más le preocupaba saber era como habían obtenido su dirección. ¿Irían a buscarlo? Harry era mucho más cuidadoso cuando andaba sólo en la calle, y trataba de estar en casa antes de las 10. Aquello comenzaba a ser molesto, pero alcanzó un punto máximo cuando una mañana levantó uno de los sobres y esté se desgarró, un polvo blanco le lleno la mano y tras unos segundos comenzó a quemarle la piel. Harry chilló de tal forma que su vecina llamó una ambulancia.

Aquél polvo le había dejado una quemadura de segundo grado en la mano derecha. ¡Segundo Grado! Oficialmente las cosas se habían salido de control. ¿Pero que podía hacer? No le dijo nada a Draco, simplemente que se había quemado con el vapor de la máquina de café en un descuido. El rubio había aceptado renuente la explicación y se dedicaba a consentirlo y cuidarlo con la devoción de una enfermera de guerra. No le importaba ayudarle con los vendajes, untarle las extrañas pomadas antisépticas, lavar los platos o lavar la ropa para que su mano no se mojara. Podía sentir su vida en peligro, pero Draco valía la pena. Era difícil convencerse de eso, más cada día. Lo amaba, tanto que no le importaba cargar gas pimienta cada segundo del día en un último intento por sentirse a salvo, cada chica en la cafetería le parecía un peligro potencial. Se había vuelto paranoico cada segundo del día que no estaba con Draco.

Esperaba tener algo de paz el día que cumplieron 6 meses juntos, algo especial, una cena, una película, sexo desenfrenado en algún hotel barato simulando ser dos desconocidos. Pero entonces sucedió.

No habían dado las 6 cuando el celular de Harry comenzó a vibrar una y otra vez en la mesita de noche, Draco gimió irritado a su lado y el moreno lo ignoró hasta que la línea fija de la casa empezó a sonar también. Harry trató de volverse a dormir, Draco era de mucha ayuda, manteniéndolo firme en la cama con un fuerte brazo alrededor de su cintura. Pero las llamadas no se detuvieron y Harry finalmente se rindió y levanto el auricular. En su mano su celular marcaba 34 llamadas perdidas de personas diferentes. La voz alarmada de Hermione a su lado lo despertó por completo.

—Harry ¿Estas en casa? Tienes que ver esto, lo siento tanto Harry, tienes que venir al café ahora.

—Hermione ¿Qué está pasando?

—Por favor, Harry, ya mismo, no puedo decírtelo así.

No, sin duda Harry tenía que verlo por sí mismo. Su amada cafetería, el fruto de su arduo trabajo, años de esfuerzo, de sacrificio. Su único sustento, su forma de vida, la de muchas personas, su espacio especial estaba destruido. Sólo la irritación en los ojos le recordó que tenía que parpadear, escuchó a Draco ahogar un gemido a su lado y le soltó la mano, empujando lo que quedaba de la puerta de entrada para pasar.

Todas las ventanas que no estaban rotas estaban rayadas con mensajes obscenos como: “Deja de joder a Draco y regresa a tu burdel” o “Sigue cogiéndotelo y te cogeremos a ti”. Las mesas estaban rotas, tiradas, algunas tenían huellas de zapatos, alguien había saltado sobre ellas. Las sillas estaban apiladas en una esquina, con el asiento rasgado, las patas rotas, algunas tenían manchas de la misma pintura que escribía blasfemias en las paredes. Las tazas y platos de la cocina, o más bien sus pedazos, cubrían el suelo y crujían cuando Harry pisaba sobre ellas. Las licuadoras estaban tiradas, destrozadas en el lavadero, la caja registradora forzada, con un cuchillo enterrado entre las teclas y el dinero había desaparecido. Habían golpeado sus máquinas hasta volverlas metal inútil y habían rasgado los cuadros y las fotografías de las paredes. No había absolutamente nada rescatable. Incluso la cámara de seguridad colgaba precariamente con el cabe cortado a la mitad.

Sintió tantas cosas en ese momento. Rabia, la primera fue la rabia, luego el desconsuelo, vulnerabilidad, odio, miedo, incertidumbre.

—Harry…

—Vete de aquí…—Murmuró. Sintió la cara húmeda. ¿Estaba sudando? No.

—Harry, hay que hablar con la policía…

— ¡Déjame en paz! —Chilló Harry angustiado. Hermione corrió para tomarlo del brazo antes de que golpeara a Draco. — ¡Esto es culpa tuya, todo esto es culpa tuya! Las cartas de odio, el ácido de mi mano  y ahora esto… ¡Está era mi vida Draco! ¿Qué mierda voy a hacer si mi seguro no cubre actos de vandalismo desenfrenado? Invertí todo lo que tenía aquí…

—Harry, cartas… ¿De qué hablas? —En cosa se segundos sumo dos más dos con los mensajes en los muros, se mordió el labio, las orejas enrojecidas. —  ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—No quería preocuparte, ¡ha! No sabía que esto iba a suceder… Esto era mi todo…—Susurró pateando lo que solía ser un bonito florero sobre el mostrador.

—Harry, podemos arreglarlo, yo pagaré los gastos.

—No… No quiero tu dinero. Quiero que te largues…—Murmuró Harry sin mirarlo. Draco se quedó muy quieto,  con la boca abierta. Harry señaló el muro tras la barra. — Quiero que me dejes en paz… Mira eso... Me llaman zorra, puta, interesado, malnacido… Todo por culpa tuya… Ya no puedo con esto Draco…

—Harry, por favor, vamos a calmarnos, vamos a pensar la situación.

—Yo voy a calmarme Draco, yo voy a pensar que va a pasar ahora… vete, por favor…No quiero volver a verte…

—Harry, por favor, te amo… déjame arreglar esto…

— ¿Cómo? ¿Huyendo a otro pueblito perdido a joderle la vida a alguien más? —Chilló Harry furioso. Draco vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su sueño destruido y su mano vendada y supo que tenía razón. — Sólo vas a lograr que me maten, Draco… por favor. Vete, no vuelvas a llamarme, a buscarme…

—Harry…

—Lárgate…

Draco asintió suavemente, Harry no volvió a mirarlo cuando se alejó, sollozando furioso en brazos de Hermione, Draco escuchó las sirenas de la policía, incluso un camión de bomberos, apagando la voz que amaba y había terminado por destruir. Algo iba a cambiar, aquí y ahora. Draco no era el tipo de gente que se iba sin luchar.

\-----000-----

Hermione creía que había exagerado, que nada de lo sucedido era culpa de Draco, y aunque tenía algo de razón Harry no quería pensar en él. Cada vez que miraba los muros destrozados de su local, cada vez que tenía que darle explicaciones a la policía, releer las cartas, desnudar su mano herida para mostrarla, recordaba que sin Draco eso no habría sucedido.

El seguro les dio dinero suficiente para pagar el equipo de limpieza, que removió los escombros y pintó los muros, borrando al fin las blasfemias de ellos. Le alcanzó apenas para comprar una máquina y suficientes productos para vender por un mes. Nada más. Se iría a la quiebra, no podría pagar su renta, tendría que vender o rentar el local y volver a casa de sus padres.

No, eso no. No iba a dejar que un montón de mujeres locas arruinaran su vida. Con sus ahorros construyo un pequeño cubículo con vista a la calle, era una décima parte de lo que solía ser y  nadie podía sentarse ahí, pero le permitió volver a trabajar en una semana. No podía pagarles a sus empleados, pero todos aceptaron quedarse y ayudarle, mientras encontraban algo más.

La solidaridad de la comunidad lo impresionó. Los estudiantes organizaron una colecta en internet, los empleados de alrededor hicieron lo mismo de edificio en edificio, mucha gente se ofreció a ayudarle a reparar todo. Harry no quería aceptar ese dinero, pero extrañaba el café tanto cómo él, ahora más que nunca todos podrían dejar su huella, sentirse verdaderamente parte de él. Le ayudaron a instalar vidrios que incluso al quebrarse no se romperían, a reconstruir la cocina, cambiar la cámara de seguridad (si bien había probado ser inútil en su única oportunidad de brillar.) y reforzar las cerraduras. Compró mesas nuevas, lámparas, sillas, algunos sillones, materia prima. Una chica incluso pintó un cuadro que le regalo a cambio de una sola taza de té. Un enorme León abstracto que gruñía orgulloso.

Trabajaron sin descanso durante dos meses. Trabajar era lo único que lo distraía de pensar en Draco, de extrañarlo, de esperar a que al darse la vuelta estuviera en su cama. Era mucho más fácil llegar agotado a dormir, sin la tentación de buscar en la computadora que era de su vida. Pero a medida que se quedaba sin cosas por hacer, a medida que los proyectos se terminaban y el café volvía a funcionar como el pilar social: vínculo entre el campus y el pueblo, la juventud foránea y las familias locales, Harry ya no podía seguirse engañando.

Su cuerpo era mucho más honesto, Harry apenas dormía, apenas comía y no había sonreído de verdad en semanas, casi había olvidado lo que era sentirse feliz. Tenía ojeras negras bajo los ojos y estaba pálido como la muerte.

Su mano había curado, algo así. Tenía una fea cicatriz y algunas manchas, pero podía vivir con eso. Con la soledad que sentía, bueno eso era otro asunto.  Pero él lo había ahuyentado, y Draco no había venido a buscarlo, ni llamado, ni nada. Suspiró mientras limpiaba la barra por enésima vez, Casi podía ver su reflejo en ella, pero tallaba distraídamente hasta que se le ocurrió levantar la vista. Hermione señalaba su laptop con insistencia desde el otro lado del local, Harry reconocería esa melena rubia dónde fuera.

—Mira esto…

—Herm, en serio no quiero…

—Harry, cállate por una vez en la vida.

No pudo quejarse más, Hermione puso reproducir a un video y subió el volumen.

—Estás gastándote mi Wifi.

—Shh, Harry Shh

Se obligó a mirar a la pantalla, Draco estaba en lo que parecía un hotel, probablemente el hotel de la calle principal a juzgar por su papel tapiz color azul. Estaba rodeado de cámaras y se veía muy serio. Harry también se dio cuenta de que estaba más delgado, arrastraba las palabras, desganado, sus ojos volvían a lucir tristes. ¿Cuándo sucedió esto? Quería abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Buenas tardes, gracias por asistir a esta conferencia de prensa. No voy a aceptar preguntas al final, así que por favor presten atención ahora.

La multitud parecía extrañada, algunos se quejaron pero Draco siguió hablando.

—Hace casi dos meses personas que supuestamente formaban parte de mis admiradoras destruyeron una cafetería local bajo el único pretexto de que se trataba del negocio de una persona con la que estaba saliendo. Digo estaba, pues sus constantes hostigamientos, cartas amenazantes y agresiones provocaron que, de forma completamente razonable, esa persona se alejara de mí.

Draco suspiró casi imperceptiblemente, Harry sintió el pecho oprimírsele.

—No puedo concebir la idea de que me mi vida romántica pueda usarse como provocación para cometer actos delictivos. Esa cafetería era mucho más que el negocio de un hombre, era el sustento de sus empleados y un pilar de compañerismo y buena voluntad. Eso no les importó, los destruyeron, dejaron a esas personas sin trabajo y en la calle. No será sorpresa entonces que haya rechazado tajantemente “Corazón Abierto” , así como cualquier producción fílmica en el futuro inmediato que se me ha ofrecido. En realidad no tengo intención de volver a actuar en una película a partir de ahora.

El gemido de sorpresa de Harry se perdió entre el que soltó simultáneamente la multitud, Draco se mantuvo firme, sin responder preguntas mientras hablaba.

—A las personas que formaron parte de estos actos terribles… les pido que se entreguen a las autoridades, o que entreguen a aquellos que sepan involucrados, para que se haga justicia. He recibido muchas cartas pidiéndome perdón, no es a mí a quien deberían dirigirlas. Y de cualquier forma no aceptaré esas disculpas. —Expresó serio, su rostro se deformó de tristeza. — Harry era lo mejor que me ha sucedido, y ahora no quiere verme, y sinceramente no puedo culparlo. Voy a culparlos a todos ustedes. Y voy a retirarme oficialmente. Gracias, púdranse todos.

Eso era todo. El video se cortaba cuando Draco se daba la vuelta y los reporteros gritaban su nombre, tan confundidos como el mismo Harry.

—Se volvió loco…

—No, loco no, sólo un poco cabrón. — Susurró una voz detrás de ellos. Hermione saltó sobresaltada y Harry miró a Draco como si fuera un espejismo.

—Un poco ¡Muy cabrón! Draco tiraste todo a la basura…

— ¿Tirar qué? Una carrera dónde nadie me tomaba en serio, una montón de gente obsesiva, una vida de escrutinio público agotador. Nada de eso vale la pena Harry…

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Sé que no querías verme, pero pensé que debía despedirme, en honor al tiempo que estuvimos juntos.

— ¿Despedirte? —Su corazón se saltó un latido. — ¿A dónde vas?

—Probablemente a Paris, a tomar clases de actuación, tal vez algo de danza… gastarme mi dinero. Tomaré el primer vuelo a cualquier lugar. — Le ofreció la mano y Harry la miró sin comprender.  Para Draco aquél momento de titubeo fue un último rechazo y su mano volvió a su bolsillo. — Adiós, Harry.

— ¡No!

Todos en la cafetería voltearon a verlo sorprendidos, no había hablado, le había gritado a Draco que apenas había dado un paso rumbo a la puerta.

— ¿Esa es tu solución? Largarte quien sabe a dónde. No, lo siento Draco pero no estoy de acuerdo.

—Harry, por favor…

—Si te da lo mismo… quédate aquí,  conmigo.

— ¿Harry? — Harry lo miró agitado y Draco confundido, Se acercó hasta casi tocarse. — ¿Quieres que me quede?

— ¿Qué mierda quieres? ¿Qué lo cante?... Te amo… No… No todos los días alguien renuncia a todo por ti…

—No todos los días están a punto de destruirte por alguien…

—No… no lo menciones más… Si quieres quedarte, entonces déjate de perder el tiempo, ve allá atrás a dejar esa estúpida maleta y ponte un delantal.

— ¿Delantal? —Exclamó confundido.

—No vas a ser un mantenido, puedes trabajar aquí mientras decides que hacer con tu vida…

El rubio sonrió, sorprendido pero satisfecho,  su beso fue intenso, lleno de deseo. Harry soltó una risita tonta, empujándolo.

—Aún estoy enojado contigo…

—Lo sé… Pero no voy a dejarte ir. Te amo.

No, no lo haría. Harry sabía, lo veía en sus ojos. Que estarían juntos mucho tiempo, que Draco trabajaría con él hasta que redescubriera su pasión por actuar. Sabía que se mudarían a un departamento más grande, tendrían un perro, tal vez un día podrían adoptar un hijo. El café podía desaparecer, llevándose los recuerdos de toda la gente que lo amaba. Draco podría dejar de actuar, la gente se olvidaría de que alguna vez existió, pero se tendrían el uno al otro, y serían siempre lo más importante.

—Te amo, Draco

Era verdad, y tenían toda la vida para demostrárselo.


End file.
